


Как избавиться от волос. Метод Тёмного лорда

by Grey Stingrey (Nashevans)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Grey%20Stingrey
Summary: Чертов Северус Снейп! Где его носит, когда так нужен?!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 4





	Как избавиться от волос. Метод Тёмного лорда

Волдеморт был не в духе. Беллатриса ушла со своим мужем и его братом в театр, потому что если бы она пошла с Лордом, все бы обращали внимание на Темнейшество, а не на сцену. Люциус был до конца предан своей жене, почти… И сейчас, связанный хитроумными узлами и подвешенный на той же веревке к крюку на потолке восточной спальни, отбывал порку хлыстом своей дражайшей супруги в качестве наказания за очередную измену. Яксли, как самый изощренный демон-искуситель, объедался сладким вместе с двумя прелестницами-маглами, уже готовыми на растерзание им же. Снейп, заглянувший прошлым утром в Малфой-мэнор, взял Драко в «стриптиз-клуб», что бы это не значило, и был в этом клубе уже сутки после того, как милорд спросил, готово ли зелье для облысения. Да-да, вы не ошиблись. Как оказалось, у Темного Лорда росли редкие волосы, обрамляя своим пухом его змеевидное лицо. Пришлось привлекать Снейпа к своей тайне, который, в свою очередь, уведомил Дамблдора. Великий Светлый маг долго решал вопрос, как можно это использовать в Великой войне, и советовался с Артуром Уизли, как избавиться от лишних волос. Артур говорил, что время уничтожит любые волосы, и поглаживал собственные рыжие залысины. Поэтому Дамблдор дал указание Снейпу подождать с исполнением приказа Темного Лорда. Теперь Снейп всячески его избегал и использовал Драко в своих гнусных целях. Сначала он водил Драко в бордели, затем перешел на интимный эскорт, и Волдеморт никак не мог определиться, кто кому эскорт – Драко Снейпу или Снейп Малфою-младшему. Так что его вернейшие друзья оказались весьма заняты, чтобы помочь Волдеморту в его страданиях.  
Страданиях? Да, вы не ошиблись. Темный Лорд страдал. Страдал, что все находили занятие, пока он завоевывал мир. Книги не читались, пытки – скучно, потому что магглы быстро умирали, Нагини где-то рыскала в поисках добычи, ожидая в засаде тех, кто заснет, и она может начать их поглощать прямо сонными. Еще оставался Поттер… Поттер! Его наиглавнейшая мишень. Его крестраж… Вот теперь Волдеморт знает, к кому обратиться за советом.  
«Поттер! – вломился в разум Гарри Волдеморт. – Как ты избавляешься от волос?»  
«Волдеморт, ты в курсе сколько времени? – спросил расслабленный со сна Гарри. – Почему бы тебе не позвонить утром?»  
«Позвонить? Что это такое?»  
«Ладно, проехали… Избавиться от волос… на голове?»  
«Ну не на ногах же…» - буркнул Волдеморт.  
«На ногах Гермиона советует избавляться воском, на руках Рон избавляется, просто расчесав их в другую сторону, на лице Парвати выдергивает щипчиками, на интимных местах Лаванда…  
«Интимных местах?» - переспросил Волдеморт. – Каких? Сзади или спереди?»  
Этот вопрос Темного Лорда заинтересовал очень сильно. Используя голову Поттера, он заставил его же глазами уставиться на пресловутые интимные места. Пришлось в кромешной темноте спальни надевать очки, зажигать Люмос, затем накладывать заглушающие заклинания, которые Лорд сам подсказал Поттеру нанести над кроватью. В общем, пришлось произвести кучу манипуляций, отчего Гарри окончательно проснулся.   
Гарри посмотрел на свои «интимные места». Член был невыразителен, яички куда-то спрятались, анус был взору недоступен. Гарри тяжко вздохнул. Никого не интересовало его тело. Вот только Волдеморт заинтересовался, да и тот его смертельный враг.   
Однако его Темнейшеству обзор, с которого он видел тело Гарри, показался весьма соблазнителен. Грудь была весьма волосатой, которую сам Лорд запретил бы брить под страхом Круцио, узкие бедра, стройные ноги, сплошь волосатые, и посреди этого великолепия – член молодого парня в обрамлении завитков волос, который почувствовал внимание постороннего и стал медленно, но уверенно расти.  
«Эй, братец, - подумал Гарри, - что ты вдруг проснулся?»  
Волдеморту понравилось зрелище поднимавшегося пениса.   
«А яички волосатые? – ворчливо спросил он. – Коснись их!»  
Гарри потрогал. Волдеморт настроился на осязательный канал их ментальной связи.   
«Сильнее сожми их! – приказал он. – Перекати в руках будто шарики».  
«Да!» - простонал Гарри.   
Член еще больше увеличился. Показалась красноватая головка.   
Волдеморт мысленно поцокал языком.   
«Яички волосатые», - произнес он. Он уже хотел покинуть Гаррино тело, но заинтересовался манипуляциями парня. Это было интересно и возбуждающе.  
«Мне нравится, - вынес вердикт Волдеморт, устроившись в первых рядах театра по имени «Имей крестраж в голове Гарри Поттера». - Продолжай!»  
Гарри смял головку и сжал яички. Это Волдеморт пытался сделать Поттеру больно. Ему хотелось пыток, но Гарри, наоборот, застонал от удовольствия.   
«Сильнее, больнее, быстрее!» - командовал милорд, чувствуя, что у Гарри скоро наступит разрядка. Член то исчезал, то появлялся в правой руке Поттера с поражающей быстротой.   
«А вокруг ануса есть волоски?» - милорд чуть не пропустил самое главное. Дырочка с волосками – это самое важное для мужчины.  
Гарри пощекотал анус, попутно засунув один палец внутрь. Под глазами у Гарри, а значит, и у Волдеморта, брызнули искры.  
«Ах! Хорошо, - пробормотал Темный Лорд, смешивая свои собственные чувства с ощущениями тела Гарри.  
«М-м-м, - замычал Поттер, - я сейчас… ох! кончу»  
Белесая жидкость брызнула сквозь пальцы. Разомлевший и вспотевший Гарри откинулся на подушку. Тело подрагивало от конвульсий – последствий оргазма. Лорд не пропустил ни одного вздоха и движения, пока Гарри не закрыл глаза.   
«Сладких снов, Волдеморт», - попрощался гриффиндорец.  
«Следующей ночью встретимся, Поттер, - процедил Волдеморт. – Надо удалить у тебя лишние волосы и разобраться с твоей девственностью. Она мне не нравится. Опыт и зрелость - вот чего тебе не хватает».  
Гарри в удивлении распахнул глаза. Завтра он… что?! встретится с Волдемортом? Он вскочил с постели, вытащил из сумки учебник по Защите от Темных Искусств и стал лихорадочно перелистывать его. До следующей ночи нужно выучить побольше заклинаний, чтобы победить Темного Мага!  
Волдеморт уловил его мысли и усмехнулся. Гарри необходимо узнать только одно заклинание – заклинание смазки. А уж волосы, волосы на своей змеевидной голове, в экстренном случае он побреет. Красота требует жертв. Чертов Северус Снейп! Где его носит, когда он так нужен?


End file.
